ancient past return
by kyeriakhalid and Shizune
Summary: [DISCONTINUE]every bit beast has its past and now its repeating but thier masters is the one will suffer. moreover shocking discoveries is made max, tyson and oliver is pretending to be a boy and also two people.former as crescente nuwedes
1. help me first!

Crescente_nuwedes: well this is my first fic. And its about the Blake breakers and also I was hoping that you'll give me the white tigers bit beast and names also with the demolition boys, all-stars and the majestics hehehe I only remember some please correct me if I'm wrong okay (Note: some of there is made up names the girls who are pretending to boys are Tyson Oliver Max)  
  
Blake breakers Tyson- dragoon (takeno tysonia kitinawa/ granger) (Japan) Kai Hitawara- dranzer (Russia) Max-draciel (Maxine Tate) (America) Rei / Ray- drigger (Raymond kon) (china) Kenny/chief Doin- dizzi (stuck in the laptop) (Japan)  
  
Majestics Johnny- salamulyon (Jonathan McGregor) (Spain) Enrique Giancarlo- amphilyon (Italy, Rome) Robert jurden- griffolyon (Germany) Oliver- unicolyon (Olivia le démondé) (France)  
  
All-stars Michael- trygle Emily -trygor Eddie- Steve-  
  
Demolition boys Tala- black dranzer Spencer- Bryan- Ian-  
  
White tigers Mariah- galux Kevin- galmon Gary- galzzy Lee- galeon  
  
Mrs. Judy and Mr.. Who is Max father? Grandpa and Mr. what's Mr. granger first name pls!  
  
Will someone give me the last names of this people if they don't have please tell me and also correct me if their bit beast is wrong and their bit beast please! Please update me I want to start my story \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/please!! 


	2. chapter one: knowing the past

Ø okay nobody has sent me those things I needed but I'll go on to the story…

Ø anyway this is ancient past return

~*~*~ cresente nuwedes doesn't own the characters but she owns the plot

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

                   Places were destroyed… and twenty-one people were the one who is left standing.

        A girl who has a long blue shiny hair was standing in a cliff. Wearing a long blue maxi ( CN: if you don't know that it's a long skirt well you learn something everyday) and a yellow scarf that's tied around her waist and a flute inserted in the left and a sword inserted in the right her upper suit a long sleeve color blue and shawul that's color blue ( CN: shawul is what Filipinos use when its tagalong day you know Filipino dress hey I'm a Filipino here) she has blue crystal eyes and her long hair is swaying together with the wind. She was crying.

" Dragoon… why?" a girl with a blue eyes and blond shiny hair.

" Draciel… I.. I can't tell you I'm sorry." Dragoon answered.

" Sorry! But it's not fair… we want to save this world without sacrifices… but sacrifice your own freedom I don't like that!!"the green hair girl shouted.

" Listen to me Unicolyon you want to save this world right? We can't save this world without sacrificing something in order to save the greatest treasure understand?" Dragoon said.

" But-" Unicolyon was about to say something but instead she shook her head to agree. You can't save someone without leaving something behind sooner she notice that she was already crying and someone hold her to someone shoulder. A blond boy was holding her. "Amphilyon…"

" Sheesh… don't cry anymore." Amphilyon said.

" Dragoon…" A raven hair boy suddenly spoke up.

" Dranzer…" Dragoon said while looking at Dranzer.

~ Dranzer POV~

                " I'm sorry but we can't be together…" she said I look at her.

" Why? Everything that we been thru and your already give up… the journey that we share is nothing anymore… the promise you said that will never be broken… the vow that we kept.. what happen to it all… Dragoon.." I mumbled in my breath I the great Dranzer the cold warrior was crying.

~ Dragoon POV~

                " I'm sorry but we can't be together…" I said I was already crying that time I look at Draciel she was at Drigger's shoulder crying also with Unicolyon and Amphilyon then I look at Dranzer. I know that Dranzer was angry but not to me but he was angry at destiny then suddenly I heard a voice a soft voice and I know it was time to go. And I hear Dranzer uttered his last words. And I made my decision…. I'm going to erase their memory of me the times we been together we shared battles, sorrow, happiness… I'm going to erase it all and they will never remember me the one whose been there to see them suffer, smile and loving themselves and others. And forget one thing that Dranzer treasures the most our love for each other.

" Goodbye… everyone and I'm sorry." I said and everything went black.

~ normal POV~

A bright blue light covered them after a yellow bright light gulfed the Dragoon. Soon they were found lying in the ground only remembering that they save the world.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

At the hotel

" Hey that's mine!" Enrique shouted.

" Not anymore Enrique!" countered Johnny.

" This two is sooo uncouth." Robert said.

" At least they don't eat much as Gary is doing." Lee said.

Both Lee and Robert look at Gary who's eating ten places every minute that earns them to sweat drop.

" Robert where's your other team mate the French boy?" Lee asked.

" I don't know Lee anyway is it weird that Tyson is not joining the eating contest together with Gary and Steve?" question Robert.

" Yeah your right… Hey Kai I have something to ask you?" Lee shouted.

" What is it?" Kai said.

" Where's Tyson?" Lee said.

" Yeah we haven't seen Tyson in this party yet?" a voice said.

" Tyson's father came he said that he wanted to talk to Tyson Tala." Rei said.

" I see…" Tala said then he look at four fighting.

" When did Bryan and Ian join the fight?" Spencer asked.

"  I don't know and beside their idiots." Tala said.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

At the study room.

Tyson's father was standing in front of him. He was thinking and holding the booklet ( you know those little notebooks that can be carried anywhere and can be put inside you pocket) that was rarely old.

" Father is you going to tell me some thing?" Tyson ask.

" Yes I have." Bruce said ( I'm thanking maxie-chan for this) nervously. " listen Takeno it's important….

CN: well I'm going to leave it there for now! Don't forget about the reviews

\/

\/

\/

\/

\/

\/

\/

\/      

V  
  
V  
  
V

CN: I'm just joking well here the rest of the part.

~*~*~*~*~

Tyson's father begun talking about bit beast and the ancient prophecy..

" Tyson your bit beast wasn't mention and the most weird part is that your bit beast was the one who build the temple and knows every past that the bit beast your friends have. Its like Dragoon actually joined their adventures but Dragoon wasn't there." Bruce said.

" And you're wondering why Dragoon knows this." Tyson asked.

" Yes… I mean Dragoon wasn't involved in their adventures but I'm going to find up more." Bruce said excitingly.

" Father… why did you call me for this?" Tyson asked while placing one hand thru his forehead.

" Oh! Yeah this!" Bruce said while handling the book to Tyson.

" What's this?" Tyson asked in a curious tone.

" Well I don't know I don't even know how to interpret in?" Takeru said.

Tyson felt that he want to smack himself to a wall.

" Why give it to me?" Tyson said.

" Its because you are Dragoon's owner and I believed that it belongs to you." Takeru said.

" I guess so…" Tyson said and before leaving and joining the others in the party Tyson sent his father goodbye and good luck.

After Tyson left Takeru went in the airport to continue his research. And wondering why Dragoon is not part of the ancient war if Dragoon was actually the one who created the writings. That wasn't he was worried about he was worried about Tyson his daughter yes you read it right HIS DAUGHTER.

" Takeno why are you hiding in that suit of yours is it because you're a girl that means that you have no right to be free." Takeru mumbled before going to sleep.

CN: well that's that! And I was hoping to get the all-stars bit beast and last name together with the demolition boy tell me if they don't have one and I'll create okay! And thanks keep those reviews going!!  


	3. chapter two: the trip

  crescente nuwedes: (crying) well on to the story I guess crescente nuwedes doesn't own the characters expect for the plot and made up characters     he he he!!

//_// Talking to bit beast and masters/mistress

(_) Reminders

*_* Thoughts

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

At the party they were enjoying themselves. Tyson saw his friends Rei, Max and Kenny gathered around Gary and Steve little eating contests, Robert, Kai and Tala talking and the others enjoying the food and the place.

// Hey! Dragoon!// Tyson said.

// Mistress about the book that your dad gave you?// Dragoon asked.

// Don't worry we'll read it when no body's is around and Dragoon…// Tyson trailed off.

// Yes.// Dragoon said.

// Those dreams were real after all isn't?// Tyson blurt out.

// You mean that!// Dragoon shouted.

// Dragoon don't worry well must go bye Dragoon.// Tyson said.

// Sure and have a nice evening then.// Dragoon said before disconnecting their conversation.

" Hey Tyson where were you?" Kevin asked.

" Dad told me he wanted to talk to me for a minute and how many wine did Mariah drank?" Tyson asked.

" What do you mean?" Max joined the conversation.

" I mean how many wine did Mariah drank?" Tyson asked again.

Max and Kevin look behind them and saw Mariah she was being help by Emily and Miss Judy to sit down. Mariah really look she drank twenty glasses of wine.

" I guess she wasn't realizing that she drank thirty glasses of wine.." Rei said.

" Whoa! Thirty glasses have wine and she's still up!" Max said in amusement.

" By the looks of it… she is still standing." Tyson said.

The party lasted around one and the left to their hotel to get some sleep.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Tyson was the first one to get up. He went in the kitchen and decides to cook something for them since it was only seven in the morning.

~ Tyson POV~

I woke up six thirty in the morning because of that dream again. I got up since I can't sleep anymore I decide to go to the kitchen and cook breakfast for my friends while I was cooking a sudden flash back of my dream reentered my mind.

_~ flash back~_

_" Look out!" the blue haired girl shouted._

_Suddenly a flash of the blade was seen and the girl was stop on her tracks to see another blue hair woman the woman has a long blue hair and wearing a pendant._

_" Dragoon…" the woman said weakly._

_" Mother!" Dragoon shouted and went to her mother's side. " Mother please doesn't leave me!"_

_" Dragoon the world is facing a great evil and you're the only one who can stop it." She said._

_" But how can I stop it if I don't know what to do?" Dragoon asked. " mother…"_

_" Take this." Dragoon's mother said. " This will guide you…."_

_With that she pass out. Dragoon was still holding the pendant that her mother gave to her. And suddenly, she heard someone behind her she turn around and saw the blade that killed her mother was heading towards her and…._

_" AHHHHHHHHH!!!!" Dragoon screamed on the top of her lungs and suddenly a blue light engulfed her._

_~ end of Flash back~_

*Why do I keep having those dreams is there something going to happen that is connect to their past* I thought for a moment while stirring the food and I felt someone touch me and I turn around.

~ normal POV~

" Oh! Good morning Oliver." Tyson said.

" Good morning Tyson. Mmmm smell tasty!" Oliver said.

" Thanks why are you up Oli-via!" Tyson said.

" Very funny Tyson I woke up by Enrique's snoring." Oliver said not too amuse.

" Never thought that Enrique can wake you up that early." Tyson said while chuckling.

" Not funny anyway why are you up?" Oliver asked.

" Me well-" Tyson was cut short when the rest of the team entered the room.

" Whoa! I never know you can cook Tyson?" Johnny said.

" Well you know now." Oliver said.

" Oliver why are you up so early?" Enrique asked.

" Oliver told me that your snoring woke him up." Tyson answered. With this the group started to laugh.

" Mariah got a headache?" Kevin asked.

" Yah I guess I drank too much wine." Mariah said.

" Here." Tyson said while handling rice porridge.

" What's this?" Mariah asked.

" Its good drink it." Tyson said. And with that Mariah drink it and felt that her headache was gone.

" How did you…?" Mariah trailed off.

" Its use for headaches those green leaves that are cut in small squares are herds its helps your mind relaxed that's why." Tyson said.

" Okay." Mariah said.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door. Kai opened it and let the person in. the person was Mr. Dickenson.

" Children good morning!" Mr. Dickenson greeted.

" Good morning too Mr. Dickenson." The children answered.

" I have some exciting knows for you…" Mr. Dickenson said. " Your all going to Egypt!"

" What!!!" They shouted excluding Tyson who put her hand into her forehead sighing in disbelief.

crescente nuwedes: oh well please give me some reviews!!!! (crying hard) 

and I also want to thank max mizuhara for giving me the detail

and maxie-chan or mar mizuhara its was just made up I know dragoon is a male but I have things in my head and my friends telling me to make some bit beast and their master ummm say girl hehehe but hey they thought it was cool!


	4. chapter three: some explainations

 crescente nuwedes: well at least I have some reviews going in… one thing tell the truth after this my story if it is lame or lamer than ever…

    I don't know the characters but I own the plot.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

" What!!!" the others shouted expect for Tyson.

"Why's that?" Tala said.

" If that happens how are we going to train our team members!" Kai said.

" Owww! Kai is training always in your mind?" Max whined.

" Hey! We better keep our abilities up or some team will surpass us." Lee said.

" But…" Mariah trailed off.

" Is it father pleading again Mr. Dickenson?" Tyson asked.

Mr. Dickenson chuckled for a second. " Yes, Tyson your father was excited when he told me-"

" About the bit beast ancient past and about the ancient war that was happen years ago." Tyson cut off sounded bored.

" Yes." Mr. Dickenson said.

" Dad always said that! And I can't believe that you said YES! Mr. Dickenson." Tyson whine.

"  Well your going to go to Egypt whether you guys like it your not." Mr. Dickenson said.

" Fine…" The others said.

~*~*~*~*~*~

That night the others were packing when they decided to talk in the living room for a while.

" Hey Tyson." Robert said.

" What is it?" Tyson said.

" Why did your father want us to go to Egypt anyway?" Robert asked.

" Well its about the ancient war that your bit beast joined." Tyson said.

" Wait! What do you mean ours you mean that your bit beats wasn't involved?" questioned Kevin.

" And are you really Tyson. Tyson never listen to history before?" Chief asked.

" Yes Kenny, I'm still Tyson dad just force me to listen to him and Kevin he said that your bit beast was part of an ancient war. Your entire bit beast joined forces to stop the evil that was spreading to the world. And to stop…" Tyson trailed off.

Suddenly stand up, lean to the wall that was next to an open window. He looks at them carefully before speaking the rest of the story.

" Your bit beast… has different past everyone of them has a different purpose why they save this world and joined forces in order to know who was behind their dark past." Tyson said.

" You mean that Draciel and the other bit beast has different dark past?" Mrs. Judy entered the room.

" Yes… but some of the bit beast encountered some cases that their fellow men is the one who know or did it." Tyson said.

" But why in Egypt?" Gary asked.

" Ancients writings about the war were discovered." Mr. Tate answered.

" What's the connection?" Kai and Tala asked in unison.

" The writings told everything about your bit beast past and what happen in the ancient war how did t begun and end." Mrs. Judy said.

" If so-" Max was suddenly cut off.

" Not one of your bit beast wrote those." Tyson said.

" WHAT!!!?" Eddie shouted. " If none of our bit beast wrote those then who did?"  
  


" Well Bruce didn't tell us who wrote it." Mr. Tate said.

" My father had a theory that my bit beast wrote it but I declined that." Tyson said.

" Why?" Rei asked.

" Its impossible! How did my bit beast wrote those if dragoon didn't join their adventures." Tyson reasoned out.

" Anyway its getting late you kids better go to sleep your flight is tomorrow morning sharp." Mrs. Judy.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

She was dreaming again. It dream that she had last night but it was a little different…

_" Well missy your alone in the middle of the woods." A creepy voice said._

_" And your alone with us!" another creepy voice said._

_"Yeah right I'm not helpless you know." The girl said while drawing her sword._

_" I like persisted girls." He said._

_" And it will be your last." The girl said charging up to him._

_She runs up to the two men then she lifts her sword and slashes them to pieces. After that she heard noises in the bush. She regains her posture and aligns the point of the sword in the steady grass._

_" Whose there come out."_

_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~_

_And the she woke up…._

_" What was that?" Tyson said._

_Then she saw the notebook that her father gave her. She left her bed and went to the desk and lifts the book. She sat down, turned the pages. The funny thing is that she understands the writings that were really old and not used._

_crescente nuwedes: well that's that and ummm I'll try to do better. Pls. do some reviews and be honest if my story is male or much lamer._


	5. chapter four: Egypt

crescente nuwedes: well at least some people are sending me preview even it's only three… well here's the summary before I give you the story.

Summary:

                Long ago there was a war between people, heron and the divine celestials. And that war was over until some people, heron and celestials joined forces because they didn't like the people who was taking control they killed the two kings of both party and that all begun... different people but one mission is to save the world and they succeed…. Twenty centuries later the ancient war between the three kinds will start again in the new generations. 

Note: Tyson, Max and Oliver are girl's here there girly names are Takeno, Maxine and Olivia.

        The couples are Tyson/Kai, Max/Rei, Oliver/Enrique, Mariah/Kevin, Emily/Michael and if you want male pairing you can suggest some.

        (_) Reminders

        *_* Thoughts

        And tell me the truth if my story is lame or lamer.

Here goes!

They were in the airplane Max and Rei sitting together behind them is Tyson and Kai, Mariah and Emily, Michael and Robert, Oliver and Enrique. To the other side were Mr. Dickenson and Kenny, Steve and Gary, Tala and Spencer, Bryan and Ian, lee and Eddie. All of them are thinking what they will do in Egypt.

" Hey guys isn't Egypt full of desert." Enrique asked.

" Yes, Egypt is the world's wonderful places and many explorers all over the world go there to find out more mysteries about the world's past." Kenny said amuse.

" Not only that Kenny… Egypt is the center of the great battle that took twenty centuries ago the war ended about two year and the three clans agreed to have peace for the future. But it was cut short about two months when the three kings of the clans died in the middle of the ceremony it took four years, six months and seventeen days when the war ended you know." Tyson said.

" Whoa! Are you really Tyson and how in the world you know that!" Emily asked.

" It's because I've been there and I have to listen to dad's boring lecture." Tyson said while rolling his eyes.

" And I can't believe you actually remember those lectures!" Michael said.

" Hey Tyson!" Oliver said.

" Yeah?"

" Can I talk to you… alone."

" Sure, follow me."

And then they left. They went to the kitchen (hey it's a private plane)

" What you want to talk about Oliver?" Tyson asked.

" Your dad knows I'm a girl right?" Oliver asked.

" Yes, he knows don't worry about that Olivia."

" I know but Takeno sooner or later they'll know who we are?" Oliver said worried.

Tyson sigh before saying, " Even thought they know that can't keep us for hiding our true selves and besides were not the only two who were girls here."

" Really? Who?"

" Max, Mrs. Judy told me about it but Max doesn't know and don't tell Max or Mrs. Judy okay?"

" Sure, we better go back before they get suspicious."

The flight took about four hours when they arrived. They saw Tyson's father waiting for them when…

" Tyson pwede ba kita makausap" = Tyson may I talk to you? = Bruce said. (CN: I don't know how to speak in Egypt that's why I'm using this language)

" Sure"

The others weren't sure what they talk about but they know it's important so they went to the hotel to rest.

At Tyson and his Father.

" Tyson there's some writing that I couldn't understand." Bruce said.

" And you want me to translate it?"

" Yes."

" Dad I have to tell you something it's about the book that you gave me at the party." Tyson said.

" What about the book Takeno?" Bruce said worried.

" Well ever since you gave me that book I've been dreaming about a blue haired girl not only that." Takeno gather all her courage to say this. " I read the book."

" What d-do you mean?"

" I understand what it says is like I'm a part of it not only that I been having some vision that I couldn't understand and I believe that something is going to happen." Takeno said while looking straight to her father telling she's telling the truth.

" I guess your friends have to go to the ruins tomorrow then."

" Are you sure about that?"

" Yeah, they have the right to know if danger was really coming."

After that Tyson followed his friends to the hotel where he saw them. Rei was rubbing his cheek and Max was sitting a bit red while Mrs. Judy was scolding Max.

// Looks like they got to a rough fight? //

// Yeah and look like Max is angry Mistress. // Dragoon said.

" What happened while I'm gone?" Tyson asked.

" Well, it started…." Spencer started.

_~ Earlier ~_

_" Wow" Rei stated._

_" Cool hotel these guys have." Kevin said amused._

_" Hey guys a little help here?" Max said._

_" Sure I'll give you a hand there." Rei said._

_And with that Rei did help Max carried the luggage but when they were about to put the luggage down Rei accidentally trip over and with that Max also was push down with Rei on top worst his left hand was on Max left chest and Rei felt a very soft in Max chest and Rei realized that Max was a girl and Rei saw Max's eyes twitching and wanted to scream instead Max slapped Rei so hard that Reid's cheek was burning red and with this Mrs. Judy's face was red angry._

_~ End Flashback~ _ 

" And that's what happened." Spencer ended his story.

" I see… I guess Max will be staying with Mrs. Judy then." Tyson stated.

With that they went to their rooms and rested. Tyson and Oliver talk for a little while.

" Hey Tyson what did you and your father talk about?" Oliver asked.

" About those ancient writing again… tomorrow we'll be going to the ruins and believe me it's beautiful there." Tyson said.

crescente nuwedes: well I'm out of idea please give me some and you can suggest some coupling if you want too?

                Pls. give me some reviews!!!! 


	6. chapter five: ruins

             crescente nuwedes: oh well exams is almost in the way so it will take long to update cause I want to pass to do that I have to study hard well…. I almost forgot about silverykitsune if alright I'm gonna post what you send me here kei? Kei! 

Oh yeah before I forgot I want the description of the bit beast especially from the majestic, all-stars, white tiger and the demolition boys. Please sugar and raspberry on top. Thanks!!

Silverykitsune:  ??  Max hit Rei?  That's a different way of expressing there 

hate...especially something girlish ^^

Max:  Well...I am a girl in this fanfic...

Rei:  ::got the red mark from Max::  Max~~

Max:  Well Rei, never mess with me, or you get hit from me, and my mom 

can't stop me from hitting you this time.

Rei:  ::sweat drop::

Silverykitsune:  Meow?  I can't remember long sentences...

Max:  ::sigh::

Rei:  ::envelopes Max into a hug::

Max:  ::lay his head on his shoulder::  I'm sleepy...

Well here's the summary....

Summary:

                Long ago there was a war between people, heron and the divine celestials. And that war was over until some people, heron and celestials joined forces because they didn't like the people who was taking control they killed the two kings of both party and that all begun... different people but one mission is to save the world and they succeed…. Twenty centuries later the ancient war between the three kinds will start again in the new generations. 

Note: Tyson, Max and Olivier are girl's here there girly names are Takeno, Maxine and Olivia.

        The couples are Tyson/Kai, Max/Rei, Olivier/Enrique, Mariah/Kevin, Emily/Michael and if you want male pairing you can suggest some.

        //_// Talking to bit beast and masters/mistress

        (_) Reminders

        *_* Thoughts

[_ ] different language ( I don't know any language but English and tagalong and a little Japanese and Chinese okay!)

        And tell me the truth if my story is lame or lamer

" Were here!" Mrs. Judy said.

" Glad of it…" Max uttered.

" Come on Max it was accident! Please I beg your forgiveness!" Rei pleading.

" I think you should forgive him Max and beside he doesn't know you're a girl." Olivier reasoned out.

" Are you with him or with me?" Max asked.

" With Max I was just… Oh! Never mind!" Olivier said.

" There you guys are come on you must see this!" Bruce exclaimed.

" Oh! Brother [ Next time I'm going here I better bring my hood to hide on…" Tyson said.

" What?!" The others question except for Olivier who was grinning.

" [ Well  next time I'll buy you one but not a hood… a crying mask should match your attitude] isn't Tyson." Olivier said sarcastically.

" Very funny Oli-vier!" Tyson replied in a mimicked voice.

" They actually speak in different language?" Lee said.

" It must be Egyptian speaking?" Gary asked.

" I don't know I never heard of those language before…" Emily said.

" Come on guys these two are leaving us already!" Ian shouted.

When they went inside the ruins their mouths almost drop out. The surroundings was beautiful simply wonderful ancient writing that's was so old seem that they were left untouched by the world outside. A sudden picture caught their eyes that were so old some of the writings were gone.

" Wondering what's that?" Bruce asked.

All of them nodded except from Tyson and Olivier. Mrs. Judy, Mr. Tate and Mr. Dickenson also appeared in the corner who was interested to listen at Tyson's dad.

" Those pictures were your bit beast they looked exactly like you but there's a difference… they came in different two kinds. The other kind was mysterious actually their sacred they are called Celestials, they are people who doesn't like the outside world…" Bruce ended there for their questions.

" You mean that Celestials aren't like the two kingdom?" Emily asked.

" And if they don't like the outside world where do they stay and survived?" Kenny asked next.

" What will they do if an outsider came in their place or they have been outcast by the leader?" Mrs. Judy asked the last question.

" It's because… umm Tyson a little help here?" Bruce said with this Tyson sighed.

" Celestials have powers that is no match for the two kinds they decided to keep away because the two kinds abuse their power so they decide to hide… they hide in the mountain actually they made the mountain and inside of it is a city like a garden if you live at it, it was beautiful and about your question Mrs. Judy if an outsider get in the sacred place it depends." Tyson said.

" What do mean it depends?" Mr. Tate questioned.

" What condition are you but sometimes they killed them or erased there memory about the place they usually use that and if someone betray them well they take away his power and banish him from the sacred place called Emerald." Bruce said.

" Have you still uncovered some secrets about the ancient war Mr. Bruce." Tala asked.

" No I haven't." Bruce said while sweat dropping.

" He haven't interpret those writings yet? Haven't you dad?" Tyson asked.

" Well I…" Bruce sweat dropped a bit embarrassed. " Yeah your right I haven't I was waiting for you.. you have straight A's and you know how to interpret them as well-"

" O-Kay that's enough dad how about you guy's explore if you want to split up then does it and dad." Tyson said.

" Yes son?"

" Don't talk to much it's irritating really dad." Tyson said.

" Well… let's split up so we could enjoy the sights more." Mariah and Emily said in the same time.

" How about go in partner's am with Spencer." Tala said.

" I'm with Gary." Steve.

" Emily." Michael said while smiling.

" WHAT! Oh well I'm pairing with him." Emily sighs.

" YES!" Michael shouted.

" I'll be going with Johnny I don't want to be paired with Enrique." Robert said.

" Me too Robert." Johnny said.

" HEY!!!" Enrique shouted.

Olivier was laugh at Enrique for acting like a kid.

" Don't worry Enrique I'll paired up with you." Olivier said still laughing.

" I'll be pairing up with Kevin is that okay brother?" Mariah asked.

" Sure I'll be pairing with Eddie." Lee said.

" I'm with Ian." Bryan said.

" I'm always paired up with you!" Ian whine.

" Deal with it big nose!"

" Freak!"

" Stop it!" Tala shouted.

" I'm going with Mr. Dickenson right?" Kenny asked.

" Yes your right." Mr. Dickenson replied.

" Hey Tyson can I" Max pleaded.

" Sorry Max Kai's will be going along with Kenny and Mr. Dickenson and you have only Rei left to be partner for?" Tyson said.

" Come on Tyson!" Bruce shouted.

" Coming! Sheesh he always rush things well gotta go Max bye!" Tyson said and went to his father.

The others already left with their partners and the only one's left was Max and Rei. They stayed quiet and started walk around.

~ Rei's POV~

*I got to talk to her I got to say sorry or I'm gonna die if I won't. damn she's so beautiful if you look at her very close. Good thing that Tyson agreed with me to set this up. I'm getting nervous around her and why in seven hells I can't tell her that I'm sorry… do I like her more than a friend…* I sigh as I walk behind her and watch her look at the writings with amusement with her eyes. And I though it was the perfect time to tell her. * Tyson's right I'm in love with her ever since I saw her. I didn't know Max was a girl and I know that publicity doesn't like gays so I thought oh well… here goes.*

" Max…" I said a bit nervous.

She turns around and looks at me.

~ Max POV~

*I got a feeling that Rei persuade Tyson into pairing me with him… beside he's been awfully quiet he doesn't even plead for his forgiveness and why am I saying this I'm glad he stop its irritating… funny thing thought I kinda like him when I first saw him heck why am I thinking of him I don't like him a bit… he's been staring at my back for hours when we started to walk… I kinda  like to hear his voice again… guess Tyson right again I do love him when I first saw him… I better say sorry to him I kinda treated him a bit hard… okay harsh if you put it that way I have been ignoring his pleas and presence… oh well hear goes.* I still hesitated to talk to him when…

" Max…" He sounded a bit nervous.

I knew what's he going to say and I decided that I better turn around and tell him I really feel. I turn around but I froze when I saw him * Damn this is too difficult than I thought.

~ normal POV~

Max and Rei were locked in each other's eyes when they didn't notice that their breathing was too close… Rei lift his hands ( CN: okay this is it Max and Rei moment!) into Max's cheek while Max is still locked at Rei eyes.

" I'm sorry Max I didn't know you were a girl if I know I'll never want to do that to you." Rei said while touching Max's cheek.

" It's okay I'm sorry too… I… I wasn't supposed to do that you didn't you and yet I slap you I'm sorry Rei the truth is I…" Max said while touching the hand that Rei lift to touch her cheek.

" I really like you!" They both said and stared at each other.

Rei wasn't really thinking but put his face closer to Max to get closer to her face while Max saw what Rei's doing suddenly Max started to close her eyes slowly while Rei's lips was so close to Max's and felt their breathing was so close they were about to kiss…

" AHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!" Someone scream so loud. That cause Max and Rei jumped away from each other and started to run where the scream was.

   crescente nuwedes: thought I'm going to let them kiss can't do that! Well you'll be surprised who scream and who did it!

I'll like to thanks to the people who sent reviews and I don't care if its only few besides at least I'm glad this idea and I thank for the writer's who inspired me to write this story shall I name them of course their my inspiration here they are:

Hitawara_kai

Ojamajo Doremi DOKKAN

Darkspider

Maria Christina

And special thanks for Max Mizuhara for giving me the details THANK YOU VERY VERY MUCH THANKS!!!

Oh yeah before I forgot kindly described me the bit beast of the majestic, all-stars, white tigers and the demolition boys and again thank you and keep those reviews going! Thanks.


	7. chapter six: who scream?

 crescente nuwedes: well… the coming test next week will be really hard damn Siena college oh well I like that school why the hell am I cursing it I'm proud to be a Sienan and Filipino.

Tyson: you're the one who cursed it now your saying sorry.

 Crescente: shut it Tyson… hey why are you here?

Tyson: Duh! I invited my self… anyway why didn't you continue the kissing scene and follow silverykitsune advice?

Crescente: I did follow her advice I made Max and Rei make-up! (Shouting in the top of her lungs!)

Max: yeah sure but how come not Tyson!

Cresente: I got plans for my little Takeno (grinning evilly)

Tyson: I don't like the way she grinning

Rei: anyway crescente who screamed its quite irritating we were so close-

Max shouted: REI!!!

Tyson: oh! Boy anyway crescente nuwedes hard to pronounce pick a different pen name will you!! Doesn't own the characters of beyblade but own the plot and she may come up of enemies' meanie!

Summary:

                Long ago there was a war between people, heron and the divine celestials. And that war was over until some people, heron and celestials joined forces because they didn't like the people who was taking control they killed the two kings of both party and that all begun... different people but one mission is to save the world and they succeed…. Twenty centuries later the ancient war between the three kinds will start again in the new generations. 

Note: Tyson, Max and Olivier are girl's here there girly names are Takeno, Maxine and Olivia.

        The couples are Tyson/Kai, Max/Rei, Olivier/Enrique, Mariah/Kevin, Emily/Michael and if you want male pairing you can suggest some.

        //_// Talking to bit beast and masters/mistress

        (_) Reminders

        *_* Thoughts

[_] Different language (I don't know any language but English and tagalong and a little Japanese and Chinese okay!)

     I want you to be honest okay if my story is lame or lamer some people say it's not lame thank you RUMI-CHAN *MUAH *

And some people want more so here goes!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

After they separated Tyson and her dad started to walk in the ruins they past the tombs, and went in the lower place of the temple just to see the garden that was full of dark dry rose. When you touch it, it will turn to ash and the rest was lecture or say the story of the ancient war.

~ Tyson POV~

*I wish I didn't agreed with Rei but hey he gotta say sorry to Maxine… man this is irritating! *

" Takeno you better take a look at this!" Dad suddenly pointed at the picture.

 I started to walk when I froze right in my spot when I saw the picture. * That is not what I think is it! *  Then I went there slowly and touch the picture. I know that my dad was looking worried when I just walk here and touch the picture.

// 'Goon? //

// Yes mistress? //

// Is this what I think is it please tell me is not? // Tyson said blankly at her bit beast.

// I'm afraid it is… it's the ancient weapon that was used during the war of darkness… a powerful divine power yet it is known to be a human being.// Dragoon ended.

" Dad." I said. " You go ahead I'm going to check the area here."

" Sure." He said then he left.

I looked around to see the picture and saw the writings that were similar to the notebook that my dad gave me. I started to touch it when I felt like someone was behind me so I took a look I was shocked to see…

~ normal POV~ 

" Kai… what are you doing here I thought that you were together with Kenny and Mr. Dickenson." Tyson said.

" Looking for you." Kai said in a stoic voice that freaked out Tyson.

" Looking for me… that was new? What do you want to know?" Tyson said nervously.

" When we came here what did you and your father talked about and I think your hiding something!" Kai suddenly shouted and shot a hand and grip Tyson shoulder.

Tyson who was about to escape suddenly Kai shot a hand and grip Tyson arm hardly. " Hey let go! That hurts."

" I'm not going to let you go until you tell me the truth Tyson!"

" Well better luck next time cause I'm not going to tell you! Yes I'm hiding something but it is not the time to tell you!"

" So- sorry…" Kai whispered.

" What's this you're saying sorry I better tell this to Max." Tyson said shocked.

" Don't push it Tyson." Kai threatened.

" Okay! Okay… sheesh can you take a joke." Tyson said while returning to his working.

" You change a lot since the party." Kai suddenly blurt out.

" What's this being socialize…" Tyson said.

Kai sent a glared.

" Sorry okay I'm just surprised, why did you say I change a lot since the party."

" Well you have been quiet, withdrawn and you talked like you're a straight A student who just act dumb."

" I see well yeah… I'm quiet from sometime now and a little bit withdrawn and what do you mean a STRAIGHT A STUDENT!" Tyson suddenly shouted.

" You know this place, can speak in different language and can read this ancient writing if I haven't known you already experience reading and decipher ancient writing should I say archeologist. mmmm…" Kai said meaning his every word.

Tyson was just looking at him as he can see him thru a mirror…

" I… ok-" Tyson said but cut off when.

" AAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!" someone scream.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Everybody heard the scream when they got there…

" ENRIQUE! I'M GOING TO GET YOU FOR THIS!!!" Olivier scream.

" We better get he-him out of there. Before the snakes come out. What kind of snake hides in there again?" Mr. Bruce said almost laughing.

" I think its Crotalus Adamenteus or called eastern diamond rattlesnake, they're pretty harmless but in Olivier and Enrique's I think not because this area is infested by rattle snake because of the truck…" Tyson said.

This made Olivier and Enrique nervous. " Get us out of HERE!" but the others ignore them for a moment.

" But what's the connection with the truck?" Gary asked.

" The truck carries thousand of rattle snakes that are poisonous and something happened. The ground where the truck was staying collapse and the rattle snake escape in there was a small tunnel that is connected here in the ruins." Bruce answered.

" Why bring thousand of rattle snakes?" Mariah asked.

" Boy you guys asked too much question, anyway the snakes are for entertaining people like a dare that who can last for a day only surrounded by poisonous snakes." Bruce answered again.

" Guys don't ignore us!" Enrique shouted almost crying. And Olivier is getting pissed.

" Dad better call someone because Olivier is going to be piss off!" Tyson said while looking at Olivier.

" Okay, I'll go find them you guys stay here."

They waited for Mr. Bruce Granger to come back. For Two hour they managed to get Olivier and Enrique out and then they drove in to the city away to the temple ruins.

" I don't want to go in there again!" Enrique said.

" And I don't want to be paired with you ever again!" Olivier shouted at Enrique's ears.

" Okay… you two better stop shouting your getting uncouth if I called it." Robert said.

" Hey! How about we scope out the locals." Eddie suggests.

" Sure… why not?" Kevin and Lee said in unison.

" But where to go?" Spencer asked.

" Were here in Cairo, Egypt where would we go?" Johnny said.

" Umm Johnny were here in Giza, Cairo." Tyson reminded.

" O~kay!" Johnny said.

" Come on ley's check the locals!" Max cheered.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

  crescente: WEEEEPEY! Done it well I mean almost but hey I'm doing my best but can't cause I still have to study for the coming test anyway don't forget to review.!

SNEAK PREVIEW IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!!!!

                In the next chapter Kai and Tyson will be stuck in one of the room in the temple ruins and have a little argument that got they so close without even knowing (I take it you know the hit!) while Enrique, Olivier, Tala, Spencer, Max, Rei and Emily were left in the hotel. Somebody step in the bathroom while Olivier is taking a bath (my guess you know who is it!) well that's all I'm going to say.

Pls. reviews!!!   


	8. chapter seven: truth

Cn: hi I'm back! The test was kinda hard but I live thru it weepey! Anyway sorry if I didn't update till now well here's my story!

 Summary:

                Long ago there was a war between people, heron and the divine celestials. And that war was over until some people, heron and celestials joined forces because they didn't like the people who was taking control they killed the two kings of both party and that all begun... different people but one mission is to save the world and they succeed…. Twenty centuries later the ancient war between the three kinds will start again in the new generations. 

Note: Tyson, Max and Olivier are girl's here there girly names are Takeno, Maxine and Olivia.

        The couples are Tyson/Kai, Max/Rei, Olivier/Enrique, Mariah/Kevin, Emily/Michael and if you want male pairing you can suggest some.

        //_// Talking to bit beast and masters/mistress

        (_) Reminders

        *_* Thoughts

[_] Different language it's now the celestial language

     I want you to be honest okay if my story is lame or lamer some people say it's not lame thank you RUMI-CHAN *MUAH *

And some people want more so here goes!

~*~*~*~*~

After they check out the locals they were so tired they went to sleep.

~*~*~*~*~

She was running thru the woods trying to reach her destination. She took out her sword and slashed her way thru the bushes that was fencing her way. When she reach her destination she looked left and right till she her someone scream in pain quickly went her way there she charge up at the enemy. Her sword was easily went thru the heart and then she slash it upward that cause to spill more blood and brain to split up in two. The blond girl who screams in pain was holding her shoulder pouring her dress in her own blood. Then the blue hair girl put her hand in her shoulder and started to sing a short song…

_" Levi.. soreyi.. co lomeni… tere." The blue hair singed._

_" Thanks…" the blond girl said._

_" No problem, are you alone and what's you named? Mine is Dragoon." the blue hair girl asked._

_" I don't know Dragoon we got split up and its Draciel." Draciel answered._

_" I see do you want me to help you find them." _

_"Sure why not but how can I repay you?"_

_"Just tell me where's Saint is okay."_

_After that they started to run in the search for the others when they heard some spears… and shouts._

_" What was that?" Draciel asked._

_" Quiet… listen." Dragoon whispered._

_" Lay your hands off my sister!"_

_" Don't fool around you'll only get her killed!"_

_" Shut up Drigger!"_

_" Drigger?" Draciel and Dragoon said in surprise._

_They peek on what's going on they saw the girl she has pink hair and the other girl who was holding has red hair._

_" Galux!" Draciel suddenly shouted and stood in the hiding bush._

_" Draciel?" The black hair boy said._

_" Galeon what's going on? How come she has Galux?" Draciel said while loading her bow._

_" She thought were working for him so she attacked us." The other black long hair boy said._

_" Drigger did you try to tell her you guys aren't working for him." _

_" Yes we tried but its no use she won't listen!" Galeon spoke up in anger._

_" Wolborg! Doste no welde zhi ru nai!"[Don't! There not enemies their friends.] Dragoon suddenly burst out._

_" Mistress!"_

_" Wolborg! We don't have time for this we have to get to Saint!" Dragoon shouted._

_Wolborg did what she was told. Then went beside her._

_" Mi fi lei sui?" [But where is it?] Wolborg asked._

_" As promised please tell me where Saint is were in a hurry if we don't make it in time the group of Zhi will destroy it!" Dragoon said._

_~*~*~*~*~*~_

After that she woke up and she glad she's not sharing a room. She got up and went to her back to find the small book then she found it she went outside her room and went to the balcony and started to read the book.

For the first time I met his eyes we were locked to each other like a magnet. I know this

_Feeling but I'm forbidden to fall for him to love him but I'm always near him I cannot control_

_Being in love him, every time I'm up I look at him and always think if he feel the same way too._

_Some times I wondered why I fall for him is it his cold attitude, his stoic face and hot-tempered_

_Head… I don't know but one thing I know for sure I was in love with him but I sure he cannot_

Love me why? Because he love some one else… the person whom I cannot compete with…

Some times I wondered why him? Why…

After that I just stared at the name mentioned in the book. Disbelieve that person whom she love…

// Can't believe that I fall for him?// Dragoon said.

// But why him? Why not somebody else?// Tyson question.

// People can't control their feelings Mistress… I know that Dranzer will never return my feeling…//

// But he was confused Dragoon soon you two fall in love but in the end you erased their memories and end up in heaven's gate broken hearted…//

// True, but I have to do it if I didn't they will be punished… and Takeno.//

// Yes Dragoon?// Takeno asked in curiosity.

// Stay away from Kai.//

With that Takeno's bit beast broke off the connection.

~*~*~*~*~

Next morning….

" Hey guys want to come to the ruins again?" Tyson asked.

" I'm going!"

" If Mariah's going I'm going too!" Kevin said.

" Me Steve and Eddie will come too Mrs. Judy will need our help." Michael said.

" How about you guys?"

" Remember Tyson what I said yesterday I'm not going back there!" Enrique said.

" Scared Enrique that the snakes will come back!" Johnny teased.

" Hn!"

" Well just come along when you needed to come okay?" Tyson said. And with that he left together with the other.

The only one's lefts were Enrique, Olivier, Tala, Spencer, Max, Rei and Emily. Emily was typing at her laptop what she has seen yesterday and decided to stay in the balcony so no one will disturbed her while Spencer was reading a book and Tala trying hard to keep his eyes off thru Spencer. Max and Rei well they went to another room while Enrique decided to sleep and Olivier to take a shower.

~*~*~*~*~

At Maxine and Rei…

" You know we never got to continue that kiss…" Rei smirk.

" Well we could continue it now." Max said seductively while playing at Rei's long hair. With that Rei pulled Max closer and their lips met. Rei tongue went thru Max lower lips demanding a entrance, which Max accepts Rei explore Max tongue and Max was moaning. Max hands went thru Rei's neck deepening the kiss. They broke off when they needed air Rei look at Max, Max was a little daze for the kiss.

~*~*~*~*~*~

At the ruins…

*I can't believe I'm paired with him, how am I going to do my work when he question me sheesh!* Tyson thought irritable.

" Let's go inside here." Tyson asked.

" Sure?" Kai replied.

When they went inside Kai couldn't believe his eyes it was beautiful even thought its old and he saw a familiar drawing which look like him…

" Wondering why that boy looks like you?"

Kai just nodded his head.

" Its… its your bit beast Dranzer…" Tyson said.

" Wh- what?!" Kai said a little emotion show his face.

" Every room has different pictures… some bit beast are girl like Draciel, Unicolyon, Dizzy, Salamulyon, Trygator, Galuz and Wolborg." Tyson said.

" Umm… Tyson tell me something… remember what your father said when were here in the ruins."

" I don't why?"

" I still remember that he said you have perfect A's."

" Yeah, its true I have perfect A's but when I move at my grandpa's I decided to change but I still study…"

" You like acting dumb?"

" Yeah anyway why are you asking to-"

BANG!

" Shit the door is shut up tight!" Kai cursed.

~ Tyson POV~

" Shit the door is shut up tight." I heard Kai cursed.

I really don't like being here in this room but I have nothing to do every minute I heard Kai cursing him not bringing his bey blade with him. I just sigh and walk in front of Dranzer's picture.

~ Kai POV~

I was cursing myself for not bringing my bey blade with me. I heard a sigh and saw Tyson stand up and walk towards Dranzer's picture.

~ Normal POV~

" What's wrong?" Kai asked then Tyson giggle. " What!"

" Nothing its just… I'm not use to you now… you were suppose to be mean and don't start a conversation … so who's the lucky girl?" Tyson tease.

" What are you talking about?"

" Well your being socialize that surprise me so am asking who's the person you like?"

" You want to know?"

Tyson nodded his head. * Well its now or never.* Kai thought. Tyson notice that she was facing Kai so close that makes her breath uneven. Their faces were so close that Kai manage to bring a hand into Tyson cheek and without warning Kai was kissing Tyson. Kai was surprise that Tyson didn't push but was really surprise that Tyson answer back then they broke off.

" I… I…" Tyson was still lose of words.

" Its okay… I didn't know that you'll response Tyson." Kai said.

" Takeno…"

" What?"

" My real name is Takeno Kinomiya."

~*~*~*~*~*~

At Olivier's

~ Olivier's POV~

        I was taking a shower. I let my long green hair down and I let the water run to my face. When I heard something I push the curtains aside and saw…

~ Enrique's POV~

I woke up and decided to go to the bathroom I turn the knob but it was lock and I saw a key I took it and opened the lock door and how I wish I didn't do it I saw a look alike Olivier but I notice that it was Olivier. I know Olivier is red in anger.

" Please Olivier don't scream please I beg you!" I beg but it was too late.

" AAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!" Olivier scream while throwing things at me

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

like it or not please review! And please tell me if it lame or do not continue it any more please!

 Thank you!


	9. chapter eight: Olivia?

  cn: well I'm back and back with another story well here it goes….

Summary:

                Long ago there was a war between people, heron and the divine celestials. And that war was over until some people, heron and celestials joined forces because they didn't like the people who was taking control they killed the two kings of both party and that all begun... different people but one mission is to save the world and they succeed…. Twenty centuries later the ancient war between the three kinds will start again in the new generations. 

Note: Tyson, Max and Olivier are girl's here there girly names are Takeno, Maxine and Olivia.

        The couples are Tyson/Kai, Max/Rei, Olivier/Enrique, Mariah/Kevin, Emily/Michael and if you want male pairing you can suggest some.

        //_// Talking to bit beast and masters/mistress

        (_) Reminders

        *_* Thoughts

[_] Different language it's now the celestial language

     I want you to be honest okay if my story is lame or lamer some people say it's not lame thank you RUMI-CHAN *MUAH *

And some people want more so here goes!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

At the ruins.

" My real name is Takeno Kinomiya." Tyson said.

" What?" Kai exclaimed.

" I'm… I'm a girl. I know long time Max was a girl too but she doesn't know that and…" Takeno trailed off.

" You mean that ever since Kenny met you, you already was a girl." Kai asked.

" Yes, and beside Olivia-ver knows too." Tyson said making a mistake.

" You said Olivia then that mean Olivier is also…" Kai trailed off.

" Yes, and Father knows actually I'm kinda worried that something will happen if I leave her there." Tyson said nervously.

" Anyway we have to get out of here." Kai said.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

It took them about an hour to get help and thirty minutes to be freed in the blocked room. They were headed in the hotel when they saw Emily outside the room.

" Emily why are you outside?" Michael asked.

" Take a look by yourself." Emily replied.

When we went inside we saw Olivier sitting in the couch not listening to Enrique's Sermon. Then Olivier burst out.

" WHAT MY FAULT WHO'S THE IDIOT WHO OPENED THE DOOR. I PERFECTLY LOCKED IT AND YOU SAW THE KEY AND USE IT TO OPEN THE STUPID DOOR NOW YOUR TELLING ME THAT WHY I OUGHTA-" Olivier was going to finish it when…

" Olivier?" They said except Kai, Tyson, Tala, Spencer, Max, Rei and Emily.

" Umm… hello he's a she!" Tala shouted.

" What?!" they shouted except Kai, Tyson, Tala, Spencer, Max, Rei and Emily.

" Olivia please explains what happen?" Tyson said.

" Patawad pero ayoko!" {Sorry but I don't want too!} Olivia exclaimed.

" Olivia kailangan paano ko malalaman kung anong nagyari? {Olivia I need to know what happen?} Tyson pleaded.

" Sa kwarto ko sasabihin." {I'll tell you in the room.} Olivia ended their conversation and headed in the room.

" How did you know her real name?" Lee asked.

" Long story and you don't want to know." Tyson said following Olivia in the room. 

~*~*~*~*~*~

sorry it's kinda short I'm out of ideas… please help me.   


	10. chapter nine: long story part 1

crescente nuwedes:  hello! I'm back here to update he he he! Here goes…

Summary:

                Long ago there was a war between people, heron and the divine celestials. And that war was over until some people, heron and celestials joined forces because they didn't like the people who was taking control they killed the two kings of both party and that all begun... different people but one mission is to save the world and they succeed…. Twenty centuries later the ancient war between the three kinds will start again in the new generations. 

Note: Tyson, Max and Olivier are girl's here there girly names are Takeno, Maxine and Olivia.

        The couples are Tyson/Kai, Max/Rei, Olivier/Enrique, Mariah/Kevin, Emily/Michael and if you want male pairing you can suggest some.

        //_// Talking to bit beast and masters/mistress

        (_) Reminders

        *_* Thoughts

[_] Different language it's now the celestial language

     I want you to be honest okay if my story is lame or lamer some people say it's not lame thank you RUMI-CHAN *MUAH *

And some people want more so here goes!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

" What now?" Tyson asked.

" I can't believe he's so stupid!" Olivia shouted.

" Come on!" Tyson exclaimed. " I know you like it.." Tyson teased.

Olivia blush before throwing the pillow at Tyson. " I do not like him…" Olivia mumbled.

" O~kay whatever you say. I'm going to tell them how we met okay?" Tyson asked while her hand is on the doorknob.

" Wait! I'm coming too!" Olivia went beside Tyson.

~*~*~*~*~*~

" Wait! I'm coming too!" Olivia shouted and went beside Tyson.

" Sheesh! And I thought your still angry to come out." Tyson teased.

" Yeah right!" Olivia exclaimed. " Mind if I sit here?" Olivia asked Enrique while avoiding his eyes.

Tyson chuckled at the scene which earning a glare by Olivia.

" Okay! Okay! You don't have to cold stare me!" Tyson said.

" Tyson told me you guys want to know how we met? Is that right?" Olivia asked.

They received nods.

" Well its started in France…" Tyson started the story.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_" Father are you sure I'll get along with…" Olivia trailed off._

" Of course you will Mr. Kinomiya is my long time friend and I'm sure that you two will get alone." Olivia's dad confidently said.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

" Wait a second!" Michael interrupted.

" What?!" Olivia and Tyson asked in usion.

" Your father's is the one who arranged the meeting?" Steve asked.

" Hey isn't like you two were arranged for the future wedding?" Eddie asked.

" WHAT!!!!?" They shouted except for Kai, Tyson, Olivia, Spencer and Tala.

Tyson and Olivia suddenly laugh.

" Arrange wedding!" Olivia said while laughing.

" Oh! Please!" Tyson said.

" You know, you have to stop laughing Tyson you have to tell them so they won't shout like that." Kai said eyeing Tyson.

" Alam ba niya?" [ does he knows?] Olivia asked.

" Nalaman niya noon…" [ he found out when…] Tyson cut off when she saw the glare that Olivia sent her.

" Okay! Okay! He knows! Actually I told him." Tyson said while standing up.

" Okay! Secrets out!" Maxine suddenly shouted.

" Sheeesh we'll tell… we'll tell… I'm Olivia and that's-" Olivia was cut off.

" I can introduce myself…. Takeno!… Takeno Kinomiya." Takeno said.

" But… that's a girls name!" Enrique said.

Then the majestic minus Olivia, all-stars, white tiger, demolition boys except Spencer and the blade breakers minus takeno and kai laugh their out of their wits.

" She's not kidding." Kai said in a serious tone which made them all minus Spencer, Olivia and takeno, looked at them in shock.

" What!!!!"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

that was awfully!

I'm really sorry that was really short oh yeah!

Thank you for those who reviewed.

And rumi-chan sasampalin kita is tagalong in English I will slap you and thanks for the reviews and by the way if you won't mind I'll ask you this are you an American which is half Filipino?

Almost forgot please give me some good ideas or bad whatever you like to call it! I really need them I'm out of ideas and my brain won't cooperate with me please! Reviews!


	11. chapter ten:

cresente nuwedes: hiya! This is the next chappie!

Summary:

                Long ago there was a war between people, heron and the divine celestials. And that war was over until some people, heron and celestials joined forces because they didn't like the people who was taking control they killed the two kings of both party and that all begun... different people but one mission is to save the world and they succeed…. Twenty centuries later the ancient war between the three kinds will start again in the new generations. 

Note: Tyson, Max and Olivier are girl's here there girly names are Takeno, Maxine and Olivia.

        The couples are Tyson/Kai, Max/Rei, Olivier/Enrique, Mariah/Kevin, Emily/Michael and if you want male pairing you can suggest some.

        //_// Talking to bit beast and masters/mistress

        (_) Reminders

        *_* Thoughts

[_] Different language it's now the celestial language

     I want you to be honest okay if my story is lame or lamer some people say it's not lame thank you RUMI-CHAN *MUAH *

And some people want more so here goes!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

" She's not kidding." Kai said in a serious tone which made them all minus Spencer, Olivia and takeno, looked at them in shock.

" What!!!!"

"Sheees….. you don't have to shout." Olivia said.

" But… but?" Maxine said.

" Ummm…. Well I… sheeesh someone listineing." Takeno whispered.

" Huh?!"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

" Are you sure about this."

" Yes, I am sure all we have to do is snatch it out of their hands."

" Yeah right! But if they catch us their dead isn't?"

" Of coarse they are. Now we have to move before the boss kill us first."

" Yeah. All we have to do is to wait for them to fall asleep."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

" It's seem that they are planning of stealing something." Robert said.

" Yes, and I believe its about the ancient war." Emily said.

" Your right Emily its about the war." Takeno answered.

" Well we have to take an eye of our surroundings for now on before they steal an important information." Tala said.

" We have to get some sleep guys but be careful…. Don't let your guard down we're in big trouble." Johnny warned.

With that they went to their individual rooms, why? They decided to sleep alone…

~*~*~*~*~*~     

_" Do I know you?"_

_" No, but… I know your father Dranzer."_

_" You know my father! Please tell me where is he?!"_

_" I'm sorry but your father is… is… death."_

_" I don't believe you!"_

_" He died because of them! He was working under covered so he died knowing their intentions!"_

_" I don't believe you!"_

_" If you don't believe me then slash me with your sword!"_

_With that Dranzer did what Dragoon said. He draw out his sword and launch himself towards her with the edge of the sword pointing towards her the blade was heading towards her chest…_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

" NNNNOOOO!!!!!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

I'm really sorry if it took so long and it was so short I got grounded due to what I have done in school hehehe! Unlucky me!    

Sorry if this is too short for you!  


	12. chapter eleven: ?

cresente nuwedes: hiya! This is the next chappie! And sorry if it took so long to update!

Summary:

                   Long ago there was a war between people, heron and the divine celestials. And that war was over until some people, heron and celestials joined forces because they didn't like the people who was taking control they killed the two kings of both party and that all begun... different people but one mission is to save the world and they succeed…. Twenty centuries later the ancient war between the three kinds will start again in the new generations. 

Note: Tyson, Max and Olivier are girl's here there girly names are Takeno, Maxine and Olivia.

          The couples are Tyson/Kai, Max/Rei, Olivier/Enrique, Mariah/Kevin, Emily/Michael and if you want male pairing you can suggest some.

          //_// Talking to bit beast and masters/mistress

          (_) Reminders

          *_* Thoughts

[_] Different language it's now the celestial language

     I want you to be honest okay if my story is lame or lamer some people say it's not lame thank you RUMI-CHAN *MUAH *

And some people want more so here goes!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

" That was so weird?" Takeno said.

// But that dream did happen Dranzer didn't kill me back then.// Dragoon said.

// True, but its so weird its look like his determine to kill you Dragoon.// Takeno said.

// Looks like they didn't find what their looking for?// Dragoon said.

// Yeah but hey! they are really in trouble and we will know who they work for.// Takeno said while getting up.

With that Takeno open the door and saw two men searching the living room.

          " You guys will never find what you're looking for if you two are spread like that in the floor?" Takeno said breaking the silence.

          " Your awake!" said the man.

          " Yeah and your noise is disturbing our wonderful sleep!" Kai said.

          " You know its pretty rude to break in someone room especially if the people in the room is pretty tired and someone disturbed our sleep do you two know what will happen if we are suddenly woke up rudely?" Maxine sarcastically said.

          " No?" the other man answered.

          " You better be!"

          " Come back here!"

          " You'll pay for that!"

          " Let's get out of here!"

          " I'm with you there!"

          " And where do you think your going!"

          " Come back here I'm not done yet!"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

          " You guys better talk or else!" Olivia threatened.

          " Okay! Okay! We'll talk!"

          " You guys better started now!" Robert said.

          " Where here to steal some information about the ancient war."

          " Who told you guys to steal some information for us?" Enrique asked.

          " Some hooded old man! He said he'll pay us big if we stole some precious information about it!"

          " Spencer contact dad about this will you?" Takeno said.

          " Sure!" Spencer said and left the room.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

          " WHAT! Does guys got caught!"

          " Yes sir they got caught and they didn't find any information."

          " Does idiots. Make sure you don't failed and how our little project doing?"

          " Very good sir. Its doing well."

          " Good! Make sure they don't foil our plans."

          " Yes sir."

          " Very soon your bitbeast won the last time but this time it won't I promise!"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

          " I don't believe this!" Bruce said.

          " Believe what Mr. Granger?" Mrs. Judy said.

          " This writings its said that someone is supposed to sacrifice their own life in order to save this world!" Bruce said.

          " And I'll bet that Dragoon is the one who is supposed to be the sacrifice?" Mrs. Judy said.

          " Yes you are right Mrs. Judy."

          " Who said that!?" Bruce said.

          " Do not be afraid of who I am." A girl walk out to her hiding place.

A girl who has a long blue shiny hair with blue crystal eyes. Wearing a long blue maxi and a yellow scarf that's tied around her waist and a flute inserted in the left and a sword inserted in the right her upper suit a long sleeve color blue and shawul that's color blue.

          " You look like Takeno?" Mrs. Judy said.

          " Yes I do look like Mistress Takeno but I'm not." She said.

          " Then who are you and why did you called Takeno Mistress?" Bruce said.

          " Because I'm…"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Sorry guys that all I wrote guess who's the girl! And wonder who's the person who wants to steal some information about the ancient war.


	13. note

DEAR READERS,  
  
I'M SORRY TO INFORM YOU THAT I WILL DISCONTINUE THIS STORY FOR NOW ON. I'M VERY VERY SORRY ABOUT THIS.  
  
CRESCENTE NUWEDES 


End file.
